In existing threat-detection systems, a central monitoring system is typically communicatively coupled to various client threat-detection systems. Each of the client threat-detection systems is configured to monitor a client site for certain predetermined threat events and to send an alert to, or raise an alarm with, a central monitoring system on the detection of a threat event. For example, and depending on the particular client threat-detection system, if there is a detection of an intrusion, a detection of smoke, or any other relevant detection by the client threat-detection system, the central monitoring system is notified by sending a threat detection alert.
Once a threat detection alert is received by the central monitoring system, an alarm (e.g., an audible or visual alarm) may be activated at a work-station of the central monitoring system in order to draw the attention of the operator. In some existing systems, the operator verifies the threat event by viewing live and/or recorded video streams and/or event snapshots from the particular client sites. On verifying the existence of a threat event, the operator will, if appropriate and according to protocol, first attempt to deter or obviate the threat. For example, by using on-site audio capabilities, the operator may try to scare off any intruder. In case of the detection of smoke, the operator may call a key-holder of the client site, in order to request a preliminary visual inspection by the key-holder.
However, if the threat event persists and if the protocol requires, the operator is to notify a third party dispatching service for intervention. For example, depending on the threat event identified, the operator may contact the police, a security company or the fire brigade. Typically, the operator will phone an emergency contact number of the third party dispatching service and provide the client site address to the service in order for a first responder to be sent out by the dispatching service to the site.
Unfortunately, the first responder will only learn more about the threat event once the responder arrives on site. This results in valuable time being wasted while the responder is travelling to the client site and the responder not being properly prepared.
From the above it is evident that inadequacies are associated with the existing threat-detection and threat-detection monitoring systems.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a threat detection information distribution system that addresses at least some of the aforementioned disadvantages. Alternatively, or in addition, it would be desirable to provide the public with a useful choice.
Reference to any prior art in the specification is not an acknowledgment or suggestion that this prior art forms part of the common general knowledge in any jurisdiction or that this prior art could reasonably be expected to be understood, regarded as relevant, and/or combined with other pieces of prior art by a skilled person in the art.